


[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Nụ hôn đầu

by Kogimofumaru



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru
Summary: Mẩu chuyện nhỏ ngọt ngào ngày thườngKurosawa và Adachi bao giờ mới KISS hả!!!! Con dân sốt ruột lắm rồi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑迟優一/安達清
Kudos: 11





	[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Nụ hôn đầu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [甜蜜蜜三十題 - 02.後知後覺的撒嬌(黑安)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742246) by [noteheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven). 



> 谢谢 noteheaven 允许我翻译这篇可爱的文章 (≧∇≦)  
> Cảm ơn Blacka đã cho phép mình dịch chiếc fanfic nhẹ nhàng đáng yêu này >w<

Trong một cuộc hẹn nhiều năm sau đó, khi Tsuge và Adachi đều đã mất khả năng đọc tâm của phù thủy.

"Hả? Hôn chúc ngủ ngon á?" Minato chắc cũng đã ngà ngà say, nói năng không được rõ ràng cho lắm, "Trước, trước đây, hồi mới yêu á, bọn em cũng hay hôn chúc ngủ ngon lắm. Nhưng, nhưng giờ thì miễn rồi!" Cậu đưa ánh mắt mơ màng sang nhìn Adachi đang ngồi bên cạnh. "Anh, anh với anh Kurosawa thì sao? Mấy, mấy năm rồi mà...có vẻ...vẫn, vẫn nồng thắm nhỉ?"

"À...ừ thì..." Adachi xấu hổ đỏ bừng mặt, không hiểu sao đang từ chủ đề sinh hoạt hàng ngày của các cặp đôi lại biến thành hỏi thăm vấn đề riêng tư như số lần hôn nhau thế này.

Hôn chúc ngủ ngon à... Adachi bỗng cảm thấy chất cồn bắt đầu bốc lên, mặt cậu thoắt cái đỏ rực, tay vô thức chạm lên môi mình, hồi tưởng lại chuyện năm xưa.

*****

Lúc đó họ mới xác định yêu nhau không lâu, vẫn chưa bắt đầu dọn về sống chung. Hàng ngày sau khi tan tầm hai người sẽ cùng về nhà cậu hoặc nhà anh, sau khi cùng nhau nấu bữa tối hôm đó và chuẩn bị bento cho ngày hôm sau sẽ là khoảng thời gian ấm áp làm tổ trên sofa của cả hai.

Kurosawa cực kì tế nhị, hai người đã hẹn hò hơn ba tuần rồi nhưng ngoại trừ nắm tay ra thì không còn hành động vượt quá giới hạn nào khác, anh nghiêm túc tuân thủ lời hứa trước đó, tiến dần từng bước từng bước một.

"Môi Adachi trông mềm mà ngon quá trời..."

"Muốn nếm thử môi của Adachi quá... Chắc chắn là rất ngọt."

"Muốn nhìn khuôn mặt đỏ bừng không thể phản kháng của Adachi khi bị mình hôn... Chắc chắn sẽ đáng yêu lắm."

Trái ngược với những cử chỉ chừng mực của Kurosawa, Adachi luôn nghe thấy khát vọng nội tâm anh mỗi khi hai người vô tình chạm vào nhau.

Lần nào nghe thấy những tâm tư càng ngày càng mờ ám này, cậu cũng đều cảm thấy xấu hổ một hồi lâu. Một mặt cậu không thể chống lại những đòn tấn công bằng tưởng tượng kiểu này của Kurosawa, thậm chí đôi khi còn nhìn thấy dáng vẻ mình bị hôn đến kiệt sức trong đầu anh nữa. Nhưng mặt khác cậu lại hơi hưng phấn và có chút chờ mong nụ hôn đầu mình đã giữ gìn suốt 30 năm trời.

*****

"Ngủ, ngủ ngon..." Một buổi tối nào đó, lại đến lúc Kurosawa phải chào tạm biệt Adachi để trở về nhà. Adachi đứng trước cửa nhà mình, dường như vừa hạ quyết tâm gì trọng đại lắm, cậu mím môi, lắp bắp nói chào anh. Sau đó đúng lúc Kurosawa xoay người định đi thì cậu chợt vươn tay kéo anh quay lại, đồng thời kiễng chân lên hòng hôn lên má anh. Không ngờ Kurosawa ngoảnh lại đúng lúc như vậy, góc độ cũng vô cùng hoàn hảo, nụ hôn của Adachi ịn lên khóe miệng anh, nhưng do dùng sức quá mà lại không phanh kịp nên đụng trúng răng đối phương.

"Ui...đau quá!" Adachi che miệng lùi lại.

Nụ hôn má trong sáng do mình chủ động không xảy ra như tưởng tượng, ngược lại người khởi xướng là cậu còn đau đến mức kêu thành tiếng.

"Thất bại quá..." Cậu rầu rĩ nghĩ, "Nụ hôn đầu tiên tệ hại của mình...chẳng giống như mình nghĩ gì cả, hic."

"Ấy... Adachi, em không sao chứ?" Kurosawa lo lắng hỏi, anh vươn tay nâng cằm cậu, muốn gỡ tay cậu xuống để xem có bị thương không.

"Trời trời trời, ban nãy Adachi chủ động hôn mình sao?"

"Tuy chỉ chạm có chút xíu nhưng mà môi Adachi mềm y như mình nghĩ..."

"Không đủ, không đủ, không đủ!!"

"Nhưng trông em ấy có vẻ đau... Cơ mà nếu mình bỏ lỡ cơ hội này thì bao giờ mới có lần sau?"

"A a a a a a a a mình muốn hôn Adachi!"

"Muốn quá, muốn quá, muốn quá, muốn quá đi!"

Adachi bị tiếng lòng vừa mâu thuẫn phức tạp lại vừa hưng phấn vui vẻ của Kurosawa oanh tạc đến mức không biết nên phản ứng thế nào, chỉ có thể che kín mặt, cố gắng trốn tránh tình huống xấu hổ này. Một là vì cậu thực sự đau không nói ra lời, hai là vì cậu không thể nhìn thẳng vào nội tâm đang bung nở cầu vồng của Kurosawa.

"Thôi không sao... Hôm nay thế là đủ rồi..."

"Đã bảo là từ từ từng bước rồi mà... Không được làm Adachi sợ..."

"Adachi chủ động hôn mày là chuyện tuyệt nhất rồi... Kurosawa Yuichi, mày phải biết thế nào là đủ chứ!"

Tiếng lòng dịu dàng của Kurosawa truyền tới Adachi qua bàn tay đang nâng cằm cậu của anh, Adachi trong cơn xấu hổ cũng dần dần lấy lại dũng khí.

"À... Vừa rồi là... Em... Ừm..." Thang đo xấu hổ đã lên đến đỉnh điểm, Adachi ấp úng nói, "Là...đó là...hôn chúc ngủ ngon..."

Nhìn cậu đỏ bừng mặt giải thích với mình, Kurosawa miệng thì mỉm cười nhưng tay lại đang siết thành nắm đấm, tự nhắc nhở bản thân phải giữ ý, không được làm người yêu dễ xấu hổ của mình hoảng sợ.

Tại sao cậu luôn có thể khiến anh rung động đến thế? Dù là vô tình lại gần anh, hay chỉ là vài lời không có chủ đích, thậm chí là nụ cười của cậu, tất cả mọi thứ thuộc về Adachi đều có thể dễ dàng chi phối cảm xúc của anh. Chỉ cần có báu vật này bên cạnh, dường như anh đã sở hữu hạnh phúc của cả thế giới.

"Adachi, tôi có thể hôn em không?" Mặc dù rõ ràng là một câu xin phép nhưng ngữ khí của anh lại kiên định đến lạ, ánh mắt anh vừa ôn hòa vừa nóng bỏng như chứa đựng cả ngọn lửa bên trong.

*****

Ban đầu Kurosawa chỉ định chạm môi rồi dừng lại ngay, nhưng dưới sự đáp lại của Adachi anh bắt đầu mất khống chế.

Nụ hôn đúng nghĩa đối với Kurosawa phải là mãnh liệt không chút kiêng dè. Có lẽ nụ hôn "hỏng" trước đó mà Adachi khơi mào không khác gì ám hiệu ngầm cho phép Kurosawa "làm tới", vậy nên con thú mang tên dục vọng trong lòng anh cứ thể xổng chuồng.

Kurosawa dùng lưỡi tách mở đôi môi người yêu, thăm dò tiến vào rồi tham lam liếm mút. Hành động mà anh từng tưởng rằng cả đời này chỉ có thể làm trong mơ nay lại trở thành hiện thực. Nụ hôn nóng bóng mà ướt át khiến tay mơ như Adachi đắm đuối quên cả hít thở, cùng lúc đó bàn tay không biết đã đỡ sau gáy cậu từ lúc nào vẫn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve như nâng niu báu vật.

Mãi hồi lâu sau hai người mới tách nhau ra, Kurosawa vẫn không chịu lùi lại, hơi thở nóng rực phảng phất giữa đôi môi kề sát của hai người.

Ngay cả hơi thở cũng ngọt ngào đến thế.

Dưới ánh chiều tà vàng dịu, đôi tình nhân ôm nhau, dù là ngày đông lạnh giá cũng vẫn thấy ấm nóng như mùa hè chói chang.

*****

"Hôm nay anh nghe thấy Minato nói gì đó về vụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon hả?" Tối hôm ấy, lúc hai người tắm xong nằm trên giường, Kurosawa đột nhiên nghĩ tới chuyện hồi tối, thế là bèn lấy ra để chọc Adachi, "Anh thấy em đỏ mặt xong sờ lên môi rồi nhé, nhớ ra chuyện gì đúng không? Hửm?"

Cậu lập tức cảm thấy hơi men hình như lại bốc lên mặt mình rồi, thậm chí còn nóng đến tận mang tai, "Có, có gì đâu... Đang, đang nói về cuộc sống hàng ngày thì tự nhiên, chẳng hiểu sao Minato lại nhắc đến..." Giọng nói của Adachi vì xấu hổ mà càng ngày càng nhỏ, "Hôn chúc ngủ ngon... Làm em nhớ lại nụ hôn đầu tiên của chúng ta..."

Kurosawa nghe vậy thì bật cười: "Nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon đầu tiên ấy à..." Ánh mắt tràn ngập tình yêu của anh dõi theo nửa kia đã xấu hổ đến mức không dám nhìn thẳng vào mình, "Đối với anh thì ngày nào cũng là nụ hôn đầu tiên hết cưng ơi..."

Mỗi khi bị Kurosawa nhìn với ánh mắt ấy, cho dù hai người đã ở bên nhau bao nhiêu năm, Adachi cũng vẫn bất giác chìm đắm trong đó.

"Tất nhiên nụ hôn chào buổi sáng đầu tiên cũng vậy."

Kurosawa nhìn Adachi bằng ánh mắt vừa nuông chiều vừa dịu dàng rồi từ từ tiến lại gần cậu, anh cắn nhẹ vành tai gần trong gang tấc như không thể chịu nổi cám dỗ, còn cố tình phả ra hơi nóng bên tai cậu. Chưa dừng lại ở đó, cái cắn nhẹ dần chuyển thành liếm mút, thậm chí từ từ trượt xuống, lưu luyến nơi nốt ruồi sau tai đối phương lúc nào cũng dụ dỗ anh hôn lên nó.

"Tất cả lần đầu của em...đều thuộc về anh."

"Ưm..." Giọng nói trầm ấm của anh xuyên qua tai đi thẳng vào lòng khiến trái tim cậu ngứa ngáy run lên từng nhịp. Âm thanh mờ ám không quá lớn nhưng đủ để Adachi từ bỏ chống cự, thậm chí còn bất giác sáp lại cọ nhẹ vào lồng ngực anh.

Mỗi sớm mai thức dậy một nụ hôn chào buổi sáng, mỗi tối trước khi đi ngủ một nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon, bao nhiêu năm qua chưa từng gián đoạn, trừ phi anh đi công tác không có nhà.

Đương nhiên thỉnh thoảng nghi thức nhỏ này cũng dẫn đến một số chuyện mất khống chế làm hai người phải rời khỏi chăn, hoặc là giờ ngủ bị kéo dài muộn hơn vài tiếng, thế nhưng họ vẫn làm không biết chán.


End file.
